


Kinktober # 5 Cock Hugger

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Cock Hugger, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Yaoi, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: A disturbance in the digital world has called the digidestined to action except everyone's busy except for Tai and Takeru, they go to help and meet some strange creatures even stranger than the digimon.





	Kinktober # 5 Cock Hugger

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kinktober # 5 Cock Hugger

Digimon 02

Tai/Takeru

-x-

The digital world was having some issues. Apparently, there was a disturbance in a cave, a form of a virus that was warping the surrounding area and any Digimon that came near. So with trouble in the digital world, there was only one group they could call, the Digidestined!

The call was sent out, but the boys and girls were busy. Only Takeru was free to open the gate, everyone else had family obligations. Taichi was free, but the others all had engagements they couldn’t break. So it would be just the two of them.

With Takeru’s help, the digiport was open, and they were able to warp near the source of the disturbances. “Any idea what we are walking into?” Takeru asked.

“Never stopped us before,” Tai said with a smirk.

“True,” the signal was weird, it was like they were reading a new Digi-egg, but something was off. Sometimes the reading showed two eggs, other times it showed one, then it looked like it disappeared altogether. The fact the distortion affected the Digimon was also a concern. Agumon and Patamon were patrolling the area, the abnormalities were effecting a set area, so the little Digimon were trying to keep other Digimon from getting near. The digivices were still functioning so it wasn’t a control spire.

“Agumon do you smell any Digimon nearby?” Tai asked his partner.

“No Tai,” the dinosaur-like Digimon said. “If anything happens I’ll rush in and protect you.”

“I know you will buddy, but it seems safe enough.”

“Takeru, if things get dangerous get out of there, okay?” Patamon said, and Takeru hugged him.

“I will pal, no worries!” The two humans head into the cave. Now they weren’t strangers to the weirdness that was the digital world, be it the random telephones on the beach, the random vending machines in the desert, or the random living toys in Toy Town. So when they walked into the cave and there were shower stalls and shower heads coming out of the walls and ceilings they didn’t think it was that strange.

The showerheads were acting like geysers spraying randomly, water spraying out in various directions. The other strange thing was the deeper they went the hotter it became, not unbearable but it was becoming like a sauna. Their skin began to get flushed and they started to sweat.

“Too bad this is a distortion we could rent this place like a sauna and make some nice digidollars.” Tai laughed.

“Hopefully we can handle whatever is causing this,” Takeru said.

“We got this, no worries!” he gave the blonde a thumbs up. Takeru had to admit, Tai’s confidence was infectious. He really did feel like all of this would work out. They just had to stick together.

Takeru stared at Tai, feeling his heart flutter a bit. He wasn’t paying attention, and one step too soon got Takeru caught in one of the shower streams. The water hit and the blonde gasped, in seconds he was soaked down to his shoes.

“Takeru!” Tai whipped around and moved towards him, only to get showered himself. The two were wet, their soaked clothing clung to their bodies. “Well, a little water never hurt anyone right?”

“Maybe...” Takeru coughed, some of the water having got in his mouth when he gasped.

“Good thing this place is so warm, our clothes should dry out in no time.” Tai shook his hair out. He did take off his shoes and socks, sighing as his bare feet met the warm floor of the cave. “This isn’t so bad.” He said.

Takeru followed his lead, and the two now walked barefoot, the floor was heated so it felt oddly relaxing. Tai was wrong however, this strange heat wasn’t drying out their clothes it was making them dissolve. The strange water-soaked clothing began to dissolve right into thin air.

“Tai!” Takeru gasped, as his clothing disintegrated. His shoes and socks melting into thin air.

“Whoa!” Tai gasped, his school uniform was dissolving fast. In just a few short minutes every stitch of clothing they had went poof, leaving both boys naked and exposed. Takeru blushed as his naked body was exposed. Tai could see how much Takeru had grown over the years, he wasn’t a little kid anymore, he was taller, fit, slim with just enough muscle, and he even got a not piece between his legs.

“How did this happen!” Takeru blushed and quickly shielded his crotch.

“Must be part of the distortion.” Only their digivices were spared. “Looks like we are okay though.” Takeru was trying not to look at Tai. “Are you okay, Takeru?”

“I’m fine!” he said. He didn’t sound fine though. The truth of it was he had gotten to see a bit of Tai before he closed his eyes. Tai was fit, had the body of an athlete, possibly the sexiest legs he’d ever seen. He closed his eyes before Tai’s underwear vanished.

“You don’t have to be shy Takeru, we’ve seen each other naked before, and bathed together.” Referring to their time spent in the digital world together.

“That was different, we were just kids back then...” yeah things were different now, back then he didn’t have feelings for Tai, or he did and just didn’t know it. Now he knew, and he was doing everything in his power not to look and get an erection and have Tai think he’s weird.

“It’s not so bad, I’ve showered with the guys and we weren’t wearing swimsuits. It’s just us here no need to be shy.” Takeru opened his eyes and Tai was standing proudly bare ass naked, facing him. So the blonde got a look at Tai’s dick.

‘So big!’ he blushed red and felt his blood rush south.

Tai rubbed the back of his head. “Well if this is too much for you, you can head back. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. Tell Agumon, I’ll be alright!” he patted the blonde on the shoulder and turned to keep going.

“Wait, I’m coming with you!” Takeru let his hands fall, letting his hard dick snap up. He couldn’t leave Tai here, erection or no, naked or not, he just walked three steps behind him. He couldn’t stop starring at Tai’s body though, he was like sex on legs, so brave to walk around in the buff. Takeru could feel himself falling for Tai all over again. The soccer star had been the source of his wet dreams for some time, but he held back for one reason or another. Now they were naked together, alone together...well maybe not totally alone.

The deeper they went into the cave, the more the sauna-like mist began to cover the ground. Hiding the eggs the two were searching for, and disrupting the signal the digivices had. As the mist got thicker the path became harder to travel. “Takeru give me your hand, we need to stay close.”

Takeru took his hand feeling his heart jump. The mist was waist-high now, so his erection was hidden. He held Tai’s hand tight.

The eggs they passed opened up and two creatures came out of the pods and began stalking their prey. Their movements were silent, and it wasn’t till Takeru got the chills did he stop and squeeze Tai’s hand. “Tai, I don’t think we are alone...”

Tai believed him, he thought he felt something move past his leg, that it was just a trick of the mist. Now he felt it too, they weren’t alone in here. It was strange it didn’t seem like a Digimon…

Takeru turned around just in time to see something spring from the mist. Tai saw it and pushed Takeru out of the way, quickly shielding his face on reflex. He didn’t get a good look at the creature, but it reminded him of something he saw in a sci-fi horror movie once.

To bad his face wasn’t the creature’s target. It’s long finger-like limbs reached around and grabbed hold of his ass, as the creature latched onto his crotch. “What the hell!?” Tai gasped and tried to pull the creature off him, only for it to tighten its grip on his ass.

The creature unfurled, small pads taking hold of Tai’s penis, and massaging it. Tai gasped and blushed, as his penis swelled and he got hard under the creature's ministrations. The pads pulled back his foreskin exposing his fat head, and the creature revealed it’s phallic stinger. The tip was aimed right at Tai’s piss slit.

Tai tried to cry out but his words were caught in his throat as the dick stinger penetrated his cock, and thrust itself deep into his pipe. “Oh my Gawd!” his brain short-circuited for a moment as he was brought to his knees. “It’s fucking my cock!” he moaned as the stinger thrust back and forth, his cock bulging from the stinger’s girth.

Takeru was frozen, a mix of shock and arousal, but before he had a chance to help Tai, another creature came for him. This one didn’t have as many finger-like limbs, only four on this beast. It moved fast, jumping onto Takeru’s cock, it’s upper limbs circling the boy’s waist, forming a belt, while it’s lower limbs slipped past the boy’s taint and spread his ass cheeks. This creature didn’t latch onto his cock, it consumed it. “Ohhh!” Takeru moaned as the creature sucked on his penis relentlessly.

His legs buckled and his nipples hardened from the pleasure. This creature’s tail curled over his balls and reach behind, going after his hole. It latched over his entrance and began to tease him, four small tendrils slipping out and working his hole open. “Taaii!” Takeru moaned.

“Takeru!” Tai moaned, the two looked at each other, both helpless to stop what was happening to them. The creature on Tai’s cock had it’s stinger growing, sinking deeper as it’s essence spilled and was absorbed into Tai’s body.

Takeru watched as Tai’s dick began to grow, it wasn’t noticeable at first but it soon doubled in size, both length and girth. Meanwhile, his creature’s stingers were opening him up, while secreting a substance that made his insides melt. The stingers shifted deeper opening him up wider and deeper.

He couldn’t hold back, he came, and the creature took his seed and sent it right back inside his ass. The feeling of having cum inside him burned into his brain. He wanted more, he wanted Tai’s. “Tai...I’m cumming...want you...need you...” the boy’s brain was melting as the creature pulled him over another orgasm. His cock was so sensitive and the creature would not relent.

“Takeru...” Tai panted, he was losing it to, the need to fuck was maddening, the creature wasn’t letting him cum. His balls had swelled up twice their normal size. His balls were itching to cum.

While the creature played with his dick and groped his ass, he couldn’t look away from Takeru. The blonde was looking so sexy, so tasty, he licked his lips. Tai’s burning gaze pushed Takeru deeper into the realm of pleasure, he started playing with his nipples as the creature made him cum again.

Takeru was also looking hungry, he had an itch deep inside, the tendrils were so small but opening up so wide, he wanted to be full! He gazed at Tai’s massive dick. ‘Ohh that’d scratch the itch good...’ he licked his lips.

Tai felt the last ounce of his control snap as the creature came, pumping him full of some strange substance. “Takeru...want you...” he panted as the creature released him.

“Tai...want you…!” he spread his legs as the creature added its substance to his own cum, four streams coated his inner walls. The creature slid off his still hard dick and leaving his ass gaping.

Takeru pulled his legs to his chest and showed off his throbbing hole. “Taichi, need you, want you...” Tai had a hard time walking, his new size throwing off his balance a bit, but he reached the blonde and lined up his massive cock. His pre-cum had been overflowing as he made his way over, by the time the fat head kissed his hole he was drenched.

Tai pushed in, unable to hold back, the itch in his balls driving him mad. Takeru’s insides were so wet and welcoming, he pushed in more and more until the blonde’s belly extended from his massive length. “Yes Taichi yes!” he moaned.

“Takeru...mine!” the boy’s toes curled and he wrapped his legs around Tai.

“Yours yes, yours forever!” Tai began to move, pulling halfway out before snapping his hips forward, his massive nuts spanking Takeru’s ass. “Ahh ahh ahh ahh yes Taichi!” He wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck as he was pounding into. His cum gushing out around Taichi’s powerful thrusts.

Tai kissed Takeru, feeling his orgasm and need come to the tipping point. His balls lurched and his cum erupted like a hose, pelting the boy’s insides in a steady stream of semen. Takeru’s eyes fluttered as he came, erupting between their bodies. “More...” Tai growled, he was still so hard, and balls so full. Takeru rubbed his swollen belly.

“Yes more!” Tai descended upon his chest sucking on his nipple as he moved once more. The two went at it for hours, until Tai’s balls while spent were still bigger than normal, and Takeru looked 8 months pregnant with how much cum Tai filled him with. Tai was smiling as he kissed Takeru all over, and the blonde was blissed out.

Their senses came back after some cuddling. The two had no regrets about what happened, Tai was worried that Takeru would be pissed, but the opposite was the fact. Takeru confessed he’s wanted Tai for a long time, and if that was the case Tai had no regrets loving Takeru back. They left the cave, Takeru leaving a trail of cum in his wake, as the massive flood of semen left his gaping hole, it ran down his legs and left like a waterfall from his entrance.

They went back to the human world thinking their changes would vanish, but nope Tai was still hung as hell and Takeru’s body had been changed, his ass hole now existed for mating. They were truly made for each other. No one knew what caused the strange disturbance in the digital world, but it might not be the last time it happens…

The End?

Dun Dun Duunnnnn


End file.
